You've Got a Friend in Me
by love is louder than
Summary: "Kimmy?" "Mhm?" "What're those?" The little six year old girl asked, pointing at the multiple bruises, scars, and cuts on Kim's arms and wrist. / One-shot for anti-bullying & Project Beautiful.


"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Grace, Jasmine will be fine. I hope you two have a nice night!" Kim said, waving goodbye to the two parents as they walked off.

Kim had been babysitting the Grace's daughter Jasmine on that Saturday night because the two parents decided to have an outing since they hadn't had enough quality time together since Jasmine was born. Kim gratefully took up the offer because she had no other plans for that day, she liked seeing Jasmine on a regular basis, and because she could _really_ use the money.

The short six year old girl with crystal blue eyes and long honey blonde hair that had a braid on the side angrily crossed her arms and flounced down on the couch with her bottom lip poking out and her furrowed her eyebrows. Kim joined her by sitting on the couch with her.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Kim asked her, poking her slightly. Jasmine looked at her through the corner of her eye with the same angry expression on her face before turning her attention to something that was on TV. Kim poked her again.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Jasmine faced towards Kim and crossed her legs, and Kim did the same.

"I don't see why I need a babysitter! I'm six for Pete's sake, not four." She said, sticking out four fingers to defend her point. "And shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends like all the other big kids do?"

Kim laughed lightly at what she said. "But that means we get more time to see each other, so that's a good thing!" Kim tickled Jasmine for a few seconds and laughed for a bit. When the laughter died down, the same mad face appeared on Jasmine's.

"Hey! You still didn't answer my other question!" Kim paused for about a few seconds and her features hardened.

"You see, I don't have a lot of friends. I'm not like the popular girls you see on TV. I'm not like Muffy from Arthur, and I'm definitely not like G.G. from Wizards of Waverly Place..." Kim tried to explain her unpopularity in a way where Jasmine could understand what she was talking about. In school, Kim Crawford was your A plus and trustworthy student, but being smart can also cause jealousy. Other students at the school, especially Lindsay, Frank, and Donna, would tease her by shoving her into lockers whenever they had the chance, 'accidentally' push her on the floor in the hallway, and they'd even say really bad to her that no one should ever say. But how was she supposed to explain all of this to a six year old girl?

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jasmine turned her attention back to the TV where some colorful Target commercial was playing, but she then turned and faced Kim with a little smirk on her face.

"What about that Jack guy you always talk about?" Kim's cheeks immediately blushed and she tried to hide the smile that was creeping on her face.

"I wish, but I don't even think he knows I exists..." Kim brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked curiously, titling her head to the side. Kim didn't want to loose her job because she told the girl something that she was too young to know about, so she put it in a simple way.

"I go by unnoticed by a lot of people at school, and he's one of them. One time when I accidentally bumped into him, he didn't even help me up because I don't think he even realized that I knock into him!" Jasmine looked at Kim with wide eyes because she had started talking really fast, which means she was ranting. But Jasmine still took all of the words in.

"Well then he's a big meanie! And don't worry Kimmy, I know your Prince Charming is out there somewhere." Jasmine said, reassuring Kim. Kim smiled at the way the little girl thought.

"So now that that's out of the way, how about we watch Despicable Me?" Jasmine grinned brightly and clapped her hands. "Okay!"

* * *

Despicable Me was one of Jasmine's favorite movies, but while she was watching it, she just couldn't focus. She was too busy staring at Kim. Jasmine started to have a mini mind debate while she was biting at her nails.

_Should I ask her?_

_No, that'd be rude..._

_But they do look painful..._

_Maybe a cat did it?_

"Kimmy?"

"Mhm?"

"What're those?" Jasmine pointed a finger out at Kim's wrist and arms. The inside of her forearms were covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Kim's eyes widened, but she didn't want Jasmine to know that she was truly panicking on the inside, so she pulled the sleeves on her thin cardigan back down.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked her nervously. Jasmine gestured to Kim's arm but pointing her finger out it.

"Oh, these?" Jasmine nodded her head. "I got into a really bad argument with a mean cat and he scratched me all up." Jasmine didn't seem to be buying it, though.

"Kim, are you hurting yourself?" Jasmine asked again. Kim couldn't confess all her problems to a little girl. When Jasmine saw that she wasn't responding, she wrapped her tiny arms around Kim's neck and gave her a hug. Kim hugged her back and she automatically felt like crying. So she did. The little girl rocked back and forth when she heard Kim sniffle while she was still hugging her and patted her back. Jasmine soon pulled away.

"Look at me, I'm a mess..." Kim said, laughing a little as she wiped most of her tears away on her sleeve.

"No you're not. Don't cry, Kimmy. You're gonna make me cry..." Kim giggled even more.

"I'm sorry," Kim said when she was finished wiping her tears.

"Can I see them?" Kim nodded hesitantly, rolled up her sleeves, and stuck out her arms. Jasmine ran her little fingers over all the cuts that looked like they had been done recently.

"Promise me that you won't do this again." Jasmine said, sticking out her pinky.

"I promise." Kim wrapped her pinky around Jasmine's and she swore to keep that promise.

* * *

**This is my first time writing anything like this... Did I do good? I recently heard about this thing called Project Beautiful, and I think that this would be a good thing for it. Btw, I sorta kinda cried when I wrote this lol.**


End file.
